Look into your eyes
by Lumiechelle
Summary: Hades tries to destroy Hercules marriage, but then he slowly develops feelings for Meg...
1. An evil Plan

**This is a MegxHades story. If you don't like, don't read. None of the characters, except for one, is mine.**

* * *

Meg looked out of the window. It was a nice warm Summer day. She smiled, as she started to wash her dishes. She watched Hercules training with Phill and the Pegasus.

"Meg, come out. It's a great day!" Herc shouted as he slowly walked towards the window. But Megara just shook her head. "I've got to clean wonderboy. Would you like to help?" Meg giggled.

Hercules laughed. "Certainly not." Then he sighed deeply. "Phill forces me to train all day…"

"Oh…" Meg frowned. Training always kept him from spending the day with her. But he Was a hero and it was necessary for him to be the very best. "It's fine." Meg gently put her Hand on his cheek and then gently kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for understanding." Hercules answered gratefully. "Hey, you are my big, tough husband and I love you for that!"

"Hey, you still got a lot of training to do before you can-"

"Yeah, Phill. ALRIGHT!" Herc sighed."Training. See you later, sweetie."

"You too!" Meg replied and sadly went back to work. It wasn't fair! Sure, HE wanted to be there for her, but his duties kept them from being truly happy. They had been married for nine years now, and at first, it was amazing. But Hercule was a hero. He lived to protect his others. He lived for others, not for himself. And not for her.

* * *

Way down, in the underworld a hand slowly emerged from the river styx.

Panic was the first to see it. "What... What's going on?" he muttered to himself, however he knew it too well.

"Hades!" He watched the god crawling out of the River of death. "I've got to tell Pain." He said, but just as he turned to run a voice shouted :"Stay where you are, you little-!" He turned to Hades who now stood behind him, glaring at the little imp.

"Oh, um, hades! You are back? Already?"

"Oh YEah! I am back! Tell me, how long was I stuck in that river?" He grabbed the green imps tail and his blue flames turned red.

"O-oh, don't worry, just nine years!"

"AAHHHH!What?" Hades screamed and threw his minion to the ground. "Where is the other one?"

"Oh, I, um, I'll just get him. He, I'll be right back…" Panic hurried off to inform his friend that their loathed boss was back.

Meg gasped. She had no idea why, but for some reason, she had got a bad feeling. Something was wrong. Just…what?

"Mother? Are you fine?" A small voiced asked her.

"Huh? Oh, dear. Yes it is." Meg answered lovingly and gently patted her little daughters head. Well, adopted daughter. When Herc and Meg had just been married, both of them had found Meddi in the streets of Thebes. She had just been a baby at that time. However, Meddi did not knew that Megara and Hercules were not her real parents. And did it really matter? After all, they loved her just like an own daughter.

In fact, no one else, except for Phill & Pegasus, knew about Meddi being adopted. Not even Zeus, Hera or any other God. However, it certainly wasn't easy to keep secrets from them.

Meg was rather surprised that no one had found out yet, After all, Meddi had long brown hair like Meg, but her eyes were greyish green. Her face was very round and Meg knew that would not change once she was grown up.

"Well, you could help me with dinner…" Megara said. She wanted to cook some mushrooms.

"Nah, I'll go and play. Cooking is really stupid."

Meg laughed. "Well, if you can't cook, you will starve." Meg shook her head.

"Yeah…but cooking is still boring."

Meddi ran off, and Meg watched her grinning.

"Yeah, Meddi is more of an artistic person. She loves to act, dance and sing. Still, that girl should realize, that she also has to learn stuff she does not like."

* * *

"So. Let me get this straight! Hercules became a god, but refused to stay one because he wanted to marry. Who? " Hades asked.

"Megara," Panic answered.

Hades sighed. "That's what I thought. Ell, well. Then I shall destroy their marriage. That way, him giving up godhood was completely pointless and Meg, well, she will regret ever wanting her freedom back." He chuckled. "Yeah, but how?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Pain shouted. "You could make one of them cheat with someone else!"

"Hmm, not a bad idea, I guess. But with whom? Of, course if Herc was the one, Meg would never ever trust anyone ever again. On the other hand, making her cheat on HIM seems much easier."

"B-but how?" panic asked. "Hmmmmmmm…"

"Ahh!" Hades had an idea. He went to a special room. Here is the answer…" He walked over to a box and calmly took out a small bottle with silver liquid.

"Human elixir…"

"But…if you consume this, won't you turn into a…?" Panic gulped. Imagining that was pretty weird.

"Sure, but only physically! I will keep my powers…this way I will make Meg fall for "me" and Hercules would hate her! Then I'll drop her, taunt Herci a little and both of their lives are ruined. For ever!" He chuckled.

"Sounds good, but…they DO have a daughter!" Pain pointed out.

"Yeah, so? That won't save them." Hades grinned and slowly put the bottle to his lips.

* * *

**Read & review pls! (But no flaming!)**


	2. The stranger at my door

Quickly Hades poured down the liquid. It had a weird taste, a mix between olives, apples and old milk. Hades gagged, but the worst part was yet to come. His body slowly changed. His grey skin became a peach. His blue, flamy hair changed into long, black curls. His fangs became normal teeth and when he looked into a mirror, he almost jumped from seeing himself like this. No longer was he the creepy ruler of the underworld, but instead he was a handsome human man.

"Very well, now Meg won't be able to resist me." He said in a wicked way.

"B-b-but, Hades, why would she? She is in love with Hercules?"

Hades angrily glared down at him. "Look, it's simple. I will first befriend her, manipulate her into distrusting Hercules and eventually seduce her. Then…" Hades changed into a light blue toga , fitting his new blue eyes. He put on a pair of beige colored sandals and walked out of the underworld.

Pain sighed.

"Do you think it will work?" the teal imp asked nervously.

"Hopefully," Pain answered. "I don't want to be around him if he fails."

Herc and Meddi were playing outside their house, throwing balls around.

"Hey, Dad?" Meddi asked.

"Yeah."

"Will I get as strong as you when I'm older?"

Hercules dropped the ball and gasped. "Well, um…you see, the fact is that…No! No, you won't because Meg is a human too."

"Oh," Meddi looked almost heartbroken. "It's just…I always wanted to be like you…"

"Yeah? Well, too bad, honey. But, hey, it's okay because now you can look for a new interest."

"Yeah. As long as I don't have to cook. Or wear dresses." Meddi shuddered. No, she certainly wasn't into the stuff her mother was into. She loved her very much, but they were just too different.

Meg lay on the couch, reading the new Paper, when she heard Hercules voice from outside:" Meg, me and Phill we fly to the city! Aparently, there is monster or something? See you later!"

"Okay. See you later wonderboy!"

Meg went into her bedroom, closed the door behind her and jumped on her bed. Why did she feel so lonely? Why wasn't there anyone to comfort her? He sobbed a little and went to her dressroom, where she changed into a dark, violet gown. She had bought it last month and not worn it yet. She decided, that she would quickly make some dinner for Meddi, say good night to he and then…wait for Hercules to return. But before that, she'd make a very special dinner, just for the two of them.

So, she put on some Make up and jewelry and went downstairs. She quickly made a little soup for her daughter. After the young girl had left for bed, Meg went back to prepare dinner, when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is there" Meg asked. She knew Hercules or Philloctetes wouldn't knock.

"Just a traveling stranger, who needs help finding the way!"

Meg opened the door carefully. Outside was a handsome, young man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "I thought you might have been some criminal trying to rob me or stuff."

"Hahaha, it's cool. Hey, my name is Acacius. I'm from kreta and now, I'm looking Thebes, but…hehehe, I did not expect to find a beautiful young woman like you!"

Meg blushed but tried to brush it off. "Well, whatever," she rolled her eye.

"Yeah, well Thebes is west from here. Just follow the road and you will arrive there. But be careful…" Meg explained."…for the gate to underworld is on the way!"

"Woah, really?" Acacius stared.

"Yeah. But there no need to worry! Hades disappeared many years ago. Well, farewell!"" Meg wanted to slam the door, for she did not like the flirting guy.

"Wait, just a minute!" he said.

"What is it now?"

"Could you let me in and give me some food? I…I haven't eaten in days?"

Meg felt pity sting into her heart and so she let the man in.

"Sit down on the table, okay? " She filled a plate with soup and gave it to the stranger. He greedily drank it.

"You are such a kind woman." He said calmly. "So…" he paused starring at her."…kind…"

Meg blushed. "Well, you'd have done the same, right?"

"For such a wonderful young lady as you are."

"Don't even try! I'm not interested. And by the way, I'm married!"

"Yeah? Then why do you dress like that?" Acacius asked.

"I…what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I think if you were truly happy, you wouldn't need to dress like this…"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe I just like to dress like this. Some woman do!"

"But not you. It's just not you…"

Meg raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Why do you think you know me? We just met! Out of my house, you creep! And don't dare to ever coma back!"

"But-!"

"OUT!" Meg screamed and the stranger slowly got up and left.

Just a few minutes later Hercules and Phil were back.

"Hey, sweetie. Why did you dress up like that?" one of them asked.

Oh, Herc, I… I wanted to prepare a romantic diner, but I…I had to do something and-"

"Ow, Meg. It's okay…we will have our romantic weekend soon, okay?" Hercules said gently.

"Meg sighed."I guess…"

She went back to her bedroom. She was incredibly pissed, because of this stupid creep. "He ruined my evening!" she said. One of her few chances to get romantic with her husband and he blew it!

She suddenly felt very tired and sat down on her bed. She just hoped she'd never have to meet him again…

Hades grunted in annoyance. "Yeah, that went well…" he mumbled. He sat in a little restaurant in Thebes and ate.

Meg was smarter and stronger willed than he though. He had thought, a few sickingly sweet compliments could make her fall, but no! She had to throw him out!

The next time he'd had to be smarter and more careful….


	3. A tour through the city

"Well then." Hades sighed. He had stayed in Thebes over night. Since he had no idea how long all this would take, he had decided to stay here, until Meg and Hercs marriage was destroyed.

He left his house, whose elderly owners he had hypnotized to think he was there son. "The potion will last three weeks at most. Time to seduce a some babe!" he hissed, moving to the direction of Hercules house.

* * *

"Okay, Meddi, we also need onions. Could you go buy a few over there?" Megara asked and pointed to a market stall, as she and her daughter were just walking over the market place.

"Yes, mommy!" Meddi answered grinning. She ran over to the stall, her long brown hair floating behind her.

"And I've got to get apples." Meg went over to another stall, which sold many fruits. She started to put some of them into her basket, the sunshine blinded her. Suddenly one of the apples fell out of her hand, as she jumped down to grab it. "No!" she screamed as suddenly a hand with long bonny fingers grabbed it, just before it hit the ground.

"Huh?" Megara looked up, and stared straight into the dark blue eyes of...

"Acacius?" Meg stared at the man in front of her in disbelief. Then she scowled. " What are you doing here?"

"I'm living here." he answered, giving her a wide grin.

Meg moaned. "I thought you were from Kreta?"

"Well, more or less. You see, I lived there for a couple of years, but now, I moved back with my parents."

"Oh, i...i see." Meg answered. She looked at the ground, her right hand stroking her left arm.

"Did I...did I say something wrong, Mrs. Megara?" Acacius asked. He gently put a hand on Megs shoulder.

"No...it's...just that my parents..."

He understood. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He took a deep sigh and turned to Megara. "You see, in the twenty years I had been gone, this city has changed. Could you, maybe. show me around."

"Huh?" Meg looked at him. "Well, I guess so...ah, sure why not?" Megara turned to the fruit stall owner. "Could you tell Meddi, Mr. Polykarpos? She should go home. Here give her this!"

Meg handed him the basket with the apples.

"Of course..." Mr. Polykarpos answered kindly.

"Thank you so much!" meg said.

"Awesome!"

"So, first...lets go to theater. It's my second favourite place!"

Acacius nodded quietly.

* * *

Hades followed Meg smiling, pretending to care about all those things she showed him. Though he had to admit, Thebes was a beautiful city and after his plan had been fulfilled, he might would visit it more often.

* * *

Megara turned around. "You know, we could visit a lovely restaurant tonight. My husband is on a three days trip to venice anyway."

"That sounds lovely!" Hades answered and gave her the sweetest smile Meg had ever seen.

_When he smiles like this he reminds me of..._

She quickly shook of that thought. That was nonsense and she knew it. "How about eight."

"Sure thing." Acacius shook her hand and went back to his "parents" home.

When he arrived, he smiled to himself. _Yes, NOW my plan is going to work out._


	4. The Date

Megara slipped into a red evening gown. She wore her hair in a bun, sparkling rubies dangled from her ears. She put on a dark violett jacket.

"Okay, Miss Paramána. I'll be back around eleven. Take good care of my little girl." Meg told the nanny. Miss Paramána nodded and Meg left her house. It was a cold night, hopefully Acacius didn't catch a cold.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the Olympus. She turned to a young man, who was standigt at the door, a book in his hand and a pen in the other one.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a young man named Acacius?"

"Oh, Miss Megara. I have not seen you here in a long time!"

"He, yes. I was busy."

"I see." the man looked at her suspiciously. "And you are meeting someone else, but your husband?"

"Just a friend." Meg shrugged.

"I see. Well, a man like that DID rent a table. You can wait there."

He led her to a pretty two-person table.

A wait soon came to her and she told him, what she'd like to drink.

"Well, who is theeere!"Meg turned, to see Acacacius standing there. In his hand, he was holding her favourite flowers.

Meg raised an eyebrow. _How did he know?_ she wondered, but quickly dismissed it as an coincident.

He handed her the lovely plants. "Oh, Acacius. You didn't need to!"

"But I wanted, my dearest Megara." Acacius chuckled. "Have you already ordered food?!"

"Hm? No, I wanted to wait for you."

"I see." Acacius answered grinning and quickly ordered two plated full of Gyros.

"So...how is your husband?"

"Fine, I guess." Meg said and drank her water. "He is on a travel right now."

"Thewn how is your little sweetiepie?"

"Meddi? she is fine. A wonderful girl, yeah..."

"Do you think, she could take this here," he pointed at Meg and then himself." the wron way?"

"hmm...nah, she knows we're just friends and how much I love Herci."

* * *

After the dinner and a nice chat, both of the walked down the river. Hades could not stop staring at her. She looked really beautiful tonight. At first he had been afraid, thatg true feelings could grow, but that was nonesense! She was attractive, yes, but certainly someone he could ever fall in love with.

"So...shall we go home to me and maybe...drink a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," hades answered. Finally! Now he got her!

When both of them finally arrived at Megs door, he looked into her sparkling eyes. Both smiled and Meg opened the door. Giggling she went in, turned on the lights and...

"And what have you two been doing tonight?!"

It was...Philoctetes!


	5. Just friends

**Sorry, it's a tad short this time. By the way,I added a poll to my profile. Please vote!**

* * *

"Phil?" Megara gasped. "No, I...I can explain!"

"Well," Phil said. "I'd like to hear THAT!"

"This...is Acacius. He is just a friend."

"A friend, hm? Likely story..." Phil looked at the tall, strong figure in front of him. "And how long do ya know each other now?" he asked.

"A few days." Meg answered.

"I knew it! I knew you would break his heart AGAIN!" Phil yelled.

"Um, Meg, I-"

Meg turned to her visitor. "I guess you should go now."

He looked at her devestated face and nodded. "it's fine, Meg. I'll go." He slowly backed away and closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean "breaking his heart again?!" Meg asked furiously.

"Oh, please. You hurt him once and-"

"Hey, I only did that, because I had no choice! I was Hases servant, remember?"

Phil sighed. "Alright! You say he's just a friend, fine!"

Meg sat down beside Phil and took a deep breath. "Why are you back already, anyway?"

"When we arrived, the client informed us that Herc has to do it alone. So, me and Pegasus left!" Phil answered coldly. Meg knew he still didn't fully believe her.

"I see..." Meg stood up. "I should go to bed now." she said "Good night."

"Yeah, good night, whatever..."

* * *

Hades smirked as he walked back to his "parents" house. _Good thing the little goat man was there. He'll certainly tell Herci about this._

But then Hades thought of Megs sad face and he felt a sting of pity. For a second, he even thought he might cared about her bit.

"Nonsense!" he muttered. "She's just my ex-servant and Hercs wife, othing more!" he sighed.


	6. Nightmares

Meg stood up from the table. Nine weeks had passed and Hercules had not returned yet.

"Hope he's fine." she said, as she went into the living room. She put her body on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

_Acacius flawless smile. His gentle eyes. His arms wrapped around her curvy body. Their lips...locked._

_"Meg, would you...marry me?" his wonderful voice asked._

_"Yes, my beloved one!" Meg answered calmly and kissed him again._

_Suddenly everything turned dark. Her heart stopped beating as Acacius disappeared. Instead, Hades familliar face was looking at her. He started to laugh cruelly as he stepped aside to reveal both, Acacius AND Hercules, bruised and at the verge of death._

_"You can save one of them Meg...hehe...choose carefully, for the one you choose will live, to be with you forever. The other one will...die!" He started to laugh again as Meg fell to her knees and cried._

* * *

Suddenly Meg woke up. She was breathing heavily, sweat ran over her forhead. "Silly dream." she said, stood up and went to her bathroom.

* * *

Hades was exited for this evening. Meg was almost in love with him, he was sure. Suddenly, Pain & Panic entered there room.

Was it it, guys?" hades asked busily.

"Hercules! He has been gone for so long! Why still keep doing this?" Panic asked.

"Oh, he most likely will return. Hercules, gone forever...please, I don't got THAT much luck."

"But..."

"Quite, guys! Tonights THE night. I can feel it."

Pain & Panic looked at each other, shrugged & left the room.

Hades looked at his reflection, confidently.

"I FEEEEEEL it..."


	7. The reveal

This night, Meg was wearing a knee-length white dress, with a light purple border and a darker violet flower pattern. She also wore golden earrings and a necklace with amethysts. It was a dance party she and Acacius were going to. But Meg was still worried. Her was still not back.

"He is fine." she told herself. "He's fine." She grabbed her handbag, told her daughter and Phil goodbye and left for the party.

Acacius was already waiting. He wore a black toga and blue sandals.

"Meg, my sweet. Glad to see you again." he said. He took her hand. They entered the dance floor. Acacius was a much better dancer than Meg thought. He looked so muscular, but moved so gracefully. After almost an hour of dancing, Meg was exhausted. "Whew, I really need a little break and some water." she said. "Are you thirsty?"

Acacius shook his head. "No." he pointed at a small table. "Let's sit down there."

Soon a waiter came to deliver a bottle of water to Meg. "Thank you."

"So, did your husband return yet?" Acacius asked.

Meg sighed. "No, i...I'm worried."

"I'm very sure, he'll return soon."

Meg smiled sadly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, as a new song was played by the band. Your favourite, let's go dancing again."

"Okay-wait! How do you know?"

"Well, you once mentioned..."

"No! No, i never mentioned it to anyone, except for..." Megs eyes widened. As she looked into his face, she wondered, how she never had noticed. His face shape...his lips...his body shape.

"You!" she scowled.

"Meg, what is-?"

"YOU! Did you think you could...trick me? Play with my feelings?"

Meg ran ot of the building.

"Meg!" He followed her.

"Meg, what-?"

"I KNOW who you are! Hades!"

He looked at her in shock.

"Leave me and my family alone!"

Meg said and left him standing there.

Hades didn't move. He couldn't believe it. It really happened! He felt love for a woman. A mortal one! And now, it seemed, he had lost her for ever...


	8. Trying The Impossible

Meg arrived at home, tears streaming down her face. She saw Phil sitting at the kitchen table. "Meg! I...what happened?" the Satyr asked.

"Nothing," the young woman wiped off a few tears. She saw Phil holding a letter.

"Oh, yes. We got this an hour ago. It's from Lady Krínos. She is the woman, who had asked Herc for help. she wrote that Hercules...he..."

Meg took the letter herself.

"No..." she whispered. "No it can not be...he's dead?"

"other?" Megara turned around, to see Meddi standing behind her. "Is something wrong?"

Meg gulped. How could she tell her daughter the truth. She took a deep breath. She _knew_ what she had to do, but...

Before Phil could say anything, Meg told her daughter, everything was fine and she should go back to sleep.

"Phil, if Hercules is really dead, then I'll try to get him back." she explained.

"You? And how exactly?"

"The same way, he once saved me." she answered. "I'll go to the underworld and force Hades to give us Hercules soul back. AND I'll make him help me, finding his body."

"Meg! It's been weeks. Hercules body might be, well..."

"Hades is a god, he can turn it back to its living state."

"And...how will you make him help us?" Phil asked.

"Leave that to me!" Meg said.

* * *

Hades had already returned to underworld. Sighing, he sat in his chair. He was upset. Not, because his plan failed, but rather because he had lost the only woman he had ever loved.

"Oh, cheer up!" Pain said. "At least you don't have to keep posing as a human!"

"Whatever!" Hades mumbled.

"Hades!"

The ruler of the dead glanced over to a female standing near the entrace of the underworld.

"What do you want now?"

"You know what I want!"

"Um, no. We haven't been talking in a while..."

The young, beautiful black-haired woman came out of the shadows.

"...Krínos..."

"Well, well, well. I heard you had been defeated by...Hercules?"

Hades just rolled his eyes.

"You know what's sad, Hades? That I, a human, could do what you never managed to do?"

Hades eyes widened. "Hey, what do ya mean?"

"Hmm, nothing. Let's just say, you probably will never have to deal with Herci again."

Hades just looked at her.

"Now, that I fulfilled my part of the deal-"

"Woah, woah, woah, I never said you should kill Hercules!"

"But I didn't. However, you did say, I should help you defeating one enemy with my powers, if you can't do it yourself."

Hades gridded his teeth. It was true...

"So he's dead?"

Krínos chuckled. "Didn't you listen?" She turned around. "Now, I hope we'll never meet again!"  
KrÍnos left, leaving Hades and his imps stunned.

* * *

"Finally." Meg said, as she reached the gate to the Tartaros. She gulped. It was time, to try the impossible...


	9. Teaming up

When Megara finally faced Hades, he just sat there.

"Meg?" his eyes glanced to her.

"Hades!" Meg said angrily.

Hades cleared his throat and faked a smile.

"Well, Meggie. What leads you down here now?"

"What do you think? Hercules soul!"

Hades raised an eyebrow. Then he chuckled. "Meg, Meg, Meg, what makes you think, Herci is dead?"

Meg shoved the letter into his face. He instantly recognized the signature.

"Krínos...oh, I understand..."

Hades took the letter. "She tried to make you believe he died, but, Meg, he's alive! You fell for a lie!"

Meg shook her head.

"Why'd Lady Krínos lie? You're the liar!"

"Because, my little Nut-Meg, Krínos is an incredible clever and cruel woman. She was born mortal, but then she gained god-like powers."

"And how'd you know?" Meg asked.

"Who do ya think gave them to her?"

Meg didn't speak.

"Hey, if ya don't believe me, fine! You can take a swim in the river of death, looking for your "sweetheart"," he subtly cringed at the last word,"but hey, don't complain if ya might not make it out alive."

Meg growled. "Okay, then you will help me, saving him!"

"Oh no! Nuh-huh! I owe you nothing."

"No, but maybe, someone could help you, gaining back some respect and trust from the other gods. After all, now that you're back you either face the consequences of your actions and take responsibility OR I'm sure Zeus will turn you mortal, as a punishment."

"WHAT?!" Hades yelled, his flames turned bright red.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Meg gently grabbed his hand thank you.

The touch of Megs hands on his slowly led to his flames turning even redder, before turning back to its normal blue color. For someone like him, it was like blushing.

"We shall go tomorrow!" Meg said. "I'll stay here over night."

"Wait a sec-" But before Hades could object, Meg had rushed to her old room.


	10. The Jungle

_Ten weeks ago..._

Hercules woke up. His arms were chained to the wall of a dungeon, his chest was bare and scared. He looked around, but there was nothing but darkness.

"Oh, so my brave hero woke up!" a cold but seductive voice said. A hand went through his hair.

"I...what? The...the sea serpent...?"

"...was nothing but a cute, little pet of mine that helped me getting you!"

Hercules instantly recognised the voice. It was the rich lady who had hired him.

"Let me go!"

She chuckled. "No, no. I know someone who'll be happy I caught you." He heard her going to the other side of the room. "But I won't kill you, my dear. I've been longing for some company, you know." Laughing, she left the dungeon .

* * *

_Ten weeks later..._

Meg quicky filled the bag with some water and food. Hades had explained, that Krínos had protected her Island with spells and curses even Hades couldn't break. So they couldn't just teleport into her palace, only to the beach. From then on it'd be two days until they reached her.

"Come on, now, Meg. We gotta go if you wanna save your "Cutiepie"."

"I'm coming! Unlike you i need some food." She put that bag around her and took Hades hand. He turned his face away. "Alright, then. Let's go."

"Say, can't we at least use your chariot?"

"I couldn't fly there and through the jungle...well, we better walk, even if it takes longer."

"It's just..." Meg looked down. "I'm scared she could kill him."

"She won't, I assure you. Krínos always had a weakness for...pretty boys."

Meg gasped. She took his hand and both closed their eyes. Meg felt quite easy and dizzy. When they opened them again, they were at a warm, beautiful beach.

Meg saw the ocean waves, which sparkled in the sunlight.

Hades sighed. "Come on, Meg. We've got a long way to go!"

Meg turned around. Behind her was a large jungle and in the centre she saw a huge, black palace on top of a volcano. "Alright, let's go!"

Both of them entered the dangerous jungle.

Something here truly was off. The animals didn't look normal. She saw a three eyed Lemur and a tiger, with bat wings. "What's with those animals?" Meg wondered.

"Krínos got a sick sense of humor. if she wants the animals to look different than they should, so be it."

Meg raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, that's one of the more harmless things she does."

Hades nodded lightly. Then he cleared his throat. "Say, Meggie, you do know you owe me for this?" he said with a wicked grin.

"Didn't I tell you I'd help with your reputation?"

"That's what I'm talking about, my little nut-meg. How exactly are you planning to-" He stopped, as they heard a loud sound. They slowly turned only, to see a huge beast running towards them.

They screamed and started to run. Hades cursed Krínos for her spells, or else he would have been ablé to stop the...was that a dinosaur? "What is it?" Meg asked, as they kept running.

"Say, Meg, ever heard of a triceratops?"

"No!"

Suddenly Hades spotted a gorge in front of them. That was their only chance.

"Meg!"

"Yes?"

"JUMP!"

"What...?"

Hades grabbed Megs hand. This was the only way for them to survive the beast. He dragged her to the gorge, closed his eyes and leaped...

* * *

**Yeah, this time the chapter end with a literal cliff-hanger. See you for the next chapter! :) **


	11. Meg's medicine and Kríno's cruel Plan

"Meg..."

Her head hurt so much, as did her left arm. She felt someone hugging her closer to them.

"Meg!"

She kept her eyes closed, not able to look into the sunlight. The pain...the pain...

"Meg! Wake up!"

"I...fine..." she said weakly.

Hades did not know what to do. He gently laid Meg on a bed, which he made out of leaves. He took the bottle of water from her bag.

"Meg, you need something to drink. please, open your mouth." he begged.

After they had jumped into the gorge, Hades Hades had done his best to protect her. They had landed inside a lake and Meg had survived. Hades was lucky that he was immortal.

"Please, Meg."

The woman opened her mouth and Hades poured fresh, clean water into it.

He noticed that Megs left arm was bent in a weird way. It must've been broken.

Hades hugged her. The sun was slowly setting.

"Where did that...that thing...what was that?" Meg asked.

"A dinosaur. They used to live here before you humans came. Krínos must've used her magic to-" Suddenly Hades saw something in the distance. He softly put Meg down and walked over to it. It was exactly what he thought it were. "The Ygeías Flower." he whispered. It was mythical plant, that could heal the injured. As long as Hades didn't want it, Meg wouldn't die. He had ordered the Fates, as well as Pain and Panic, to take good care of Megs thread of life anot to harm it. Still, Meg felt bad. He picked the small golden flower. A strange glow and a lovely smell.

He took one of the bowls Meg had in her bag, filled it with water. Than, he lit a fir beneath it and put the flower inside. Now, he just had to wait for it to cook and become medicine.

"What...doing?"

"I'm making something that'll help you recover." Hades mumbled.

"Mhm."

He quickly went over to her. "Meg, I...lo-" Suddenly, the brewing inside the bowel interrupted himm. The medicine was ready. He quickly took it from the fire. It was golden, syrupy liquid. "Meg, you need to drink this!" He filled the liquid inside the bottle, which previously had the water inside. Meg did as she was told and after a few seconds she opened her eyes.

"I'm...better," she breathed and embraced Hades. "Thank you..." she whispered. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"You're welcome...Meg,"

* * *

Hercules laid in a cage, his arms chained behind him.

"Oh, dearie. Look at that!" Krínos said.

She watched Meg and Hades in her mirror. "Looks like your little wife and Hades are out to save you.

"Hades."

"Yes! But once they're here, I'll crush them under my heel! And then," she looked at Hercules, smirking evilly "Then I'm going to claim my price!"

"Meg...and Hades, I guess, will defeat you!"

Hercules heard her wicked laugh. "You know what I think? i think, Meg and Hades will soon give up looking for you and go back to Greece. There, they'll live happily ever after and so shall we," Krínos stepped closer to the cage.

"Ain't gonna happen." Hercules said. "And I'd never fall for an evil witch like you!"

"Who said anything from falling in love, dear? No, don't worry, my pretty. You'll be very content_ serving_ me in any way I want."

"NOO!" Hercules yelled.

"Now, now. You'll soon get used to the thought. Now, your girl will arrive soon and we want you to be ready, don't we?"

"What?"

"I'll prepare you soon, so you and her meeting again will be...romantic." Krínos chuckled as she reached through the metal bars. She patted his cheek and left her prisoner alone.

She smiled as she walked down the corridor. Soon she'd get a new husband. _Let's hope he'll last longer than the last one_, she thought, grinning.


	12. I won't say I'm in love

After Meg had recovered, she and Hades had almost reached Mount Krínosus. „How can we reach the palace, though?" Meg wondered. Hades looked up. „I think it will take at least another day to climb it."

„I'm so exhausted!" Meg said. „I'll be going to look for fresh water."

Hades nodded, as he sat down on a rock.

Meg soon found an oasis with fresh, clear water. She filled her bottle with it, when she noticed a pair of eyes looking at her.

„Gah!" Meg jumped back.

Two young women came out of the water.

"Don't be scared!" One of them said. She was slightly younger, blonde and blue eyes. The older one had light red hair and green eyes. Now she was the one to speak:"We're the sisters of the flowers. My name is Rosé, the french flower and this is my younger, german sister, Gaensebluemchen. We are from different parts of the world."

"Are there more of you?" Meg asked.

"Yes, there are. Our italian sister Girasole, our japanese sister Sakura or our english sister Orchid. Every country on this world is the home of one of us. Witches, who gained powers to help humanity. Now, we came, because our greek sister Krínos, the lily, lost her way."

Meg gulped.

"She became power mad and we tried to stop her. However, she bound us to this lake. That was almost a hundred years ago. Now it's up to you to stop her." Rosé threw at dagger into Megs direction. Meg catched it.

"This is the only weapon you can kill her with. However, if you do so, you have to replace her and take her place in the circle."

"I'm no witch, though."

"You shall be provided with her magic. Once you join us, you'll have to leave everything and everyone dear to you and live alone, unless someone needs your help."

"See, I can't! I'm a mother, I-"

"If you want to be one of us, you have to treat every human being the same. Family, friends, lovers. All those shall no longer be part of your life."

"But I don't want to!" Meg said and crossed her arms.

"MEGARA!" Gaensebluemchen yelled. "You have to kill Krínos and one has to take her place! For the greater good!"

"Say..." Rosé looked at Megara. "Are the rumopurs true? Are you really in love with God Hades?"

"What?!" Meg looked at her in shock. "No!"

"I think," Gaense said,"You're lying..."

"No!"

The two witch sisters looked at each other and smiled.

_[Witches] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Meg shook her head in disbelieve.

_[Meg:]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_[Witches]_  
_You swoon, you sigh_  
_why deny it, uh-oh?_

_[Meg:]_  
_It's too cliche_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

She sat down at the shore of the lake and looked at her reflection in the blue, sparkling water.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_Oh_

She jumped up and crossed her arms again, before spinning and opening them again.

_[Witches]_  
_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Meg:]_  
_Whoa: No chance, now way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

She looked back into the water, and remembered the lovely time she had with Hades, when she still believed him to be Acacius. Without realizing it, a huge grin stretched out on her face.

_[Witches]_  
_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin you're in love_

José used her magic and let a splash of water circle Meg, until transforming into a red rose. It then floated into Megs hand.

_[Meg:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_[Witches]_  
_You're doin flips read our lips_  
_You're in love_

_[Meg:]_  
_You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_  
_Get off my case_  
_I won't say it_

Meg was about to throw the rose back into the lake, but then she took a closer look at it. She smelled it's beautiful scent and suddenly, her eyes started to glow.

_[Witches]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
_

Meg gently laid down on the grass, looking at the rose, while her other hand went through the water.

_[Meg:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love _

The two sister nodded at each other.

"It's okay, Meg. Hades will find his way to goodness someday." Gaensebluemchen said. "And you should tell him, before leaving him forever..."

Rosé slowly disappeared into the water.

Gaensebluemchen turned to Meg and pointed at the dagger. "Do it or she'll kill you and everyone you love!" Then she also followed her sister.

Meg broke down crying, clinging to the dagger. She looked at the rose. As she kept walking through the forrest for a bit, she saw a long river. Unnaturally, it seemed to flow up the mountain, instead of down. Meg smiled and gently let the rose float in the water. Letting it go, just like her childish dreams and wishes. Then she got up and went back to Hades, who still sat at that rock, watching the clouds travel by.

Meg looked at him. The witches were right, it had to be done. But then, she'd lose him forever. She put the dagger into her bag and walked over to Hades. The sun slowly disappeared at the horizon.

"So, tommorrow we'll face her?" meg looked at him. He nodded..

"Yeah, I hope ya know what ya got ya self into."

"Yes, I do ." he leaned over and kissed Hades cheek. "I love you...I do."

Hades looked at her and slowly took her face. "Me too." Then he pressed his lips on her rose red lips and brushed through her hair with his long skinny finger. He put her on the ground. Meg smiled at him and kissed him again. If this was their last night together...if they died tomorrow or Meg really had to leave him...then they'd use this night, to truly love each other.

* * *

**And whatever happened this night, I will leave that to your imagination ;)**

**Next chapter might be the ready for the big showdown!**


End file.
